


Snack Time

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Throk, Cunnilingus, Food Fetish, M/M, Omega!C.G., Oral Sex, happy stuff, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Throk and C.G. have settled on Earth now that the war is over, and they’re still as frisky as ever





	Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

> Since these two are not confirmed dead, I’m gonna give them the happy ending they deserved!!! God I love this pairing! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, has not been beta read.

Earth had taken some gettimg used to for most alien residents, especially galra who didn't feel all right living on the newly formed Daibazaal. While many were relieved to have a home it did not feel right for others. Like those who once lived on the original one, born and raised before the Empire.

Besides they liked Earth and all its strangeness. Sure it wasnt their first choice but with it being the half galra paladin's home they felt more welcomed there.

Especially for couples trying to start a new life.

C.G.'s ears twitch as he quietly puts a galra dessert called macaroul into the oven as he overhears his husband in the other room watching his favorite show. He sets the timer and sets it by the stove before he slowly walks to look through the archway and see what was going on. He had heard the hiss of a fryer and when he looks in he sees his guess had been correct.

Throk was leaning forwards with drool dripping down his chin.

The former yellow paladin was seen on the screen, putting croquettes into the frier as he's explaining the recipe to his viewers. Behind him was a balmeran girl making a cream filling and whisking it. A shiver ran down Throk's spine as he bites his bottom lip and leans back with a happy hum.

A quiet snort left C.G. at seeing his mate being so enamoured by watching a popular cooking show. Though he honestly is not surprised since one of Throk's loves was food, especially earth food that he loved to watch being made. He did it so much that at some point C.G. wondered if he started to make more earth desserts, would Throk sit and stare a him like he was going to devour him too?

"Hmmm..." he quietly slides his new prosthetic hands down Throk's shoulders and wrapped them around him, "So. What are they making this time that has you hooked hmmm?"

"Chocolate filled croquettes!" he grins, putting his hands over the other's, "Hmmm I swear these kinds of viewings should not be made for the public," he licked his lips before wiping his chin, "The ex-Paladin knows. I dont know how but he does."

A snicker left C.G. before he kissed the top of his head and lightly moves his hand back to play eith the two head tails, "You say that about all the cooking shoes, crazy."

"They zoom right in at the most intimate of moments! Oh its so wonderful...I have chills," He tilts his head back with a grin, "It's almost like theyre catering to my whims subconsciously you know?"

C.G. rolled his eyes before he nuzzles him, "You...are crazy. But at least you're fun about it sometimes. I think they just zoom in because it's appealing but you believe what you wish."

Throk turned his head, "Doubt me if you wish, but I shall stand by it until the end," A quiet purr leave him, "Hmmm...Your hands smell sweet...did you make something?"

A chuckle left him before he walked around and kneels down to cross his arms over his lap and looks up, "Yes. You're favorite," he closes his eyes whem fingers lightly play with his ponytail.

"Huh...but my favorite is kneeling before me being so adorable."

His blushes before be looks up at him and squints, "Lewd."

"Hmmm, and you love me for it my delicious snack," He grins wide to show his sharp teeth.

He feels the heat in his face spread down his neck, through his body and grew into a warm ache between his thighs. He internally curses that smile and the things it did to him. He huffed quietly before he leaned up slowly.

"If you want a snack..." he slides his hands up under Throk's sweater and smirks at the purr it earns him, "Then just ask~"

...

His claws dig into the counter as he lays on his back with his thighs open and Throk's face buried betweem them.

A quiet gasp escapes him, pants long gone by the couch and only in his t-shirt now was he feels that sinful tomgue lave his folds in attention. His slit gives a twitch as his knees rest on Throk's shoulders, wrapping his thighs around the other's neck.

"Aaah...aaaah...mmmm...oh fuck...haaa..!" He shivers as he feels his cock twitch slightly. It rests lightly against Throk's head, enticing the slim galra to reach up and pump him, "Aaah fffff...!"

The warm mouth closes over his folds and sucks hard on them while that tongue slides inside of him. He gasps, bucking his hips up at the dual sensations. He raised a hand up to press the other's head down with curses spouting from his mouth. Stars who knew a food lover was so good at eating him out like that?

Throk moaned, sending vibrations into the slit. He smirks slightly as the wet walls clench around his tongue in response. Stars he must loved how C.G. tasted, especially when hes so aroused and needy just how he loved. When he feels those thighs start to trembke around his head, Throk growled softly and pulled back. Slick drips down from his chin and lips as he continues to pump him.

"Heh...stars you—"

_Ding!_

C.G. jumped as the timer goes off and he looks at the oven blinking, "...Oh! They're done!"

He panted softly as he moves to sit up—

—only for Throk to pull his thighs up.

"Ack! Wha—Throk i need to get that!" He hissed, blushing.

"They can wait in there a liiiittle longer~" Throk kissed his inner thigh, snickering.

_"Throk_ i have _never_ burned a dessert before, I am not about to start toda—oooh...!" He arches with a gasp, shivering when his cock is pumped again.

Throk smirked, "Now now. Let me finish my meal before you present me with another one."

With that, Throk licked his lips and dives back in to eat out that slit, purring to himself.

At least some things haven't changed even now; his mate was still the most delcious snack in all the universe.


End file.
